


You Make Me Strong

by Kai_legacy



Series: Some Stuff that happens after hellbent [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Also in here, Also starring in this fic Vivi's ancestor, Arthur having a weird future dream at some point, Artie actually survives???, At some point there's a Genghis Khan songfic, Cliffhanger, Finally a hellbent fic!, Gen, HOOT HOOT, I actually gave her a name, I also give fox Mystery a name, I'll make another one, I'm Sorry, I'm doing it guys!, I'm planning to make Vivi's ancestor to be Vivi's incarnation instead, Lewis feels guilty, Other, Shiromori's a bit gay, Some of the chapters are not beta'd, Whoa, but i need to end this series, green ghost is actually here, shrugs, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Arthur was falling. Falling to his death, the realization didn't quite hit him yet and when it does.That's when it hurts most.((ENDED))TO BE CONTINUED (or a lazy excuse for a hiatus)





	1. A Single Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> I Will probably rewrite it. Have these in my notes for a few days

Vivi felt cuts in many different parts of her body, her hair a mess, she'd been dodging and trying to run from the perilous spirit but to no avail.

Her bat,now far and useless roll its way to Mystery's feet. He looked at them, eyes shocked and scared. He was growling, his form out of control,his instincts overriding him.

He felt a surge of pain as his mind was desperate, his form unstable and slowly changing, he gave one last growl before revealing his majestic form.

Vivi lay there on the floor, wounded and unable to move, Shiromori was preparing to attack, to give Vivi one fatal blow. Vivi's mind went in a panic, she could hear her own exasperated breath, those red shining eyes shone with insanity. She felt something cold in her palms, turns out her hand was scourging for the metal bat she once used and she'd found it.

Vivi held off the attack, for a short while.

Mystery growled, he truly didn't want to hurt the tree spirit, for it was his fault she turned out like this. He felt like a man who'd just given a child some addictive substances.

He'd found her a tiny little flower then outgrew to a beautiful but dangerous forest, with the power of his blood, and now thirsting for more.

BANG!

The tree spirit he had nurtured, was on the floor.

Cold and lifeless, he had no chance of explaining, the frustrated look she gave him was the last thing he saw. He felt no regret, after all, she was incapable of feeling and morality, she had threatened Vivi's life. He was just disappointed that he couldn't make her a better spirit like what a certain warrior did for him.

Now,Vivi lying on the floor tired and injured. Mystery didn't realize that he wasn't in his beast form, his body must've retreated and good thing too.

Lance went out of the shop, not caring that he had broken his own shop's window.


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur looked back on what's happening and why.

The moment of confusion spun at him when he felt a strong tug on his shirt, then his feet was in the air, he moved his legs back and forth struggling to break free. The ghost, walked forward unto the ledge, he could feel how long the fall is, judging by how lite his body felt.

This is it, he was going to die.

There was another moment of confusion, where the skeleton's skull burst into a fiery heap of flames to reveal a familiar face.

He widen his eyes.

"Lewis.. ?"

He let go, so did Lewis.

And there's that.

There was nothing supporting his back, he felt the rush, the breeze of falling, but he just couldn't afford to care, the revelation was the only thing he could think of.

Lewis is dead. 

He was the ghost.

The friend he'd been searching for was dead and wanted to kill him.

He didn't know which was worse, the fact that he was going to die or the fact that his best friend had killed him.

But, why?

Then a moment, where he remembered. That night, the exact same cave, his hand, the voice in his head, telling him how much he wanted this and ultimately deciding to do it without Arthur's will. 

A growl, came a beast with multiple tails. Who tore off his corrupted limb.

At least, now he have a moment clarity. For once, he'd finally knew why all of this was happening to him.

He couldn't care less at the memory of his struggle with the demon, his arm, or even Lewis.

He was just happy, that this time.

He actually deserved it.

He remembered when him and Lewis used to play tag. It's just like it isn't it? He killed Lewis.

And now he's it.

He felt a surge of pain.

Now, nothing.


	3. Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and After Chapter 2.
> 
>  
> 
> He dreamt he was killed and now he knew that the ghost was his long lost friend, Arthur thought he would grief over his friend, he'd been searching for Lewis for God knows how long.
> 
> But now he just felt numb, and let his demons consume him.
> 
> The second time he went to the cave, his memories surging through his brain and change to the scene that happened a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it gets confusing. Have a raw idea and went through it.

Everything was cold, too cold. He couldn't see anything but pure darkness, he could hear his own breathing, coming in short gasps, he was in a sitting position, red lines displayed as if to welcome him, it looked like it was an attraction, Now that the place was lit with a familiar magenta flame. Revealing those devils that follows the ghost around.

 

The red carpet and the  red lines only lead forward and he make a run for it, there was only two ways. He tried the right but it was blocked by those pudgy creatures. Arthur turn to the left and ran, until his footing was caught off-guard by the ledge before him, he swing his hands back and forth in an attempt to regain his balance.

 

His breathing was fast and erratic. That was close, too close.

 

Then he felt a strong tug.

* * *

 

 

Arthur was it, he lost.. and he couldn't be more happier, he didn't need to hate himself or grieve over Lewis, He'd pay the price, he thank whoever deity is there for sparing him all of the emotional trouble for a whole year.

 

Arthur lost, Lewis wins.

 

He opened his eyes, he felt dizzy, there was an open wound on his scalp, he looked down trying to focus on what's happening, his mismatched hands a blur with his bleary eyesight, his head felt lite, then he saw a shadow towering over him.

 

Lewis.

 

He looked as angry as ever, now with the knowledge that he's Lewis, that face didn't match the happy, bright young man he once was, Arthur was overriden with sadness.

 

All of it was just a dream, he didn't die, now with the ghost approaching, he will for sure throw Arthur to the back of the truck like in his dream, did he have a concussion? Funny, Arthur asked that.

 

His vision is getting blurry by the second.

 

He woke up.

 

"Don't worry, Art. I'll protect you!" Lewis gave him a reassuring smile, Arthur smiled back, still unsure, but he was certain that everything was going to be okay.

 

They went to the left side whilst Vivi and Mystery went to the right.

 

Something didn't feel right.

 

A voice invading his mind of how he could end all of his suffering.

 

_His_

 

 _Left_  

 

_Hand_

 

_Feels_

 

_Numb._

 

_And **push!**_

 

"Lewis..." He wasn't confused, the ghost's true form, his angry expression was that of a betrayed yet confused friend in his eyes. In Arthur's eyes, Lewis was the one who fell off the ledge.

 

He felt a rush of wind, funny how that works..

 

Hah.

 

Arthur felt a smile consume his face, his face wasn't stuck being confused, it was smiling, his prosthetic at the last second sparked back to life and clung to the edge of the cliff, on his face a sickly grin.

 

 

"Hello again, Lewis."

 

"You have tread through my cave, poor you!"

 

Anger surged through Lewis as he roared, He raised his foot and step on Arthur's prosthetic, but it only worked against his favor, it only cling to the dirt tighter.

 

Arthur lift himself up with ease, and smiled.

 

Lewis thought for a second, when he hoisted Arthur up in the air and above the stalagmites, that he had made a mistake.

 

But now no more hesitation.

 

  

 

 

 

 


	4. Where is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter continuing chapter 1!

Vivi stared at the creature for what felt like a an eternity,but she knew how this goes. She needs to get out of here, she saw her dog perfectly calm unlike minutes ago,when he carried her away, presumably, to safety in a panic and fearful manner.

Which, would make sense when she saw the van the front window broken and missing a tire, she looked at the broken glass from the shop, she was grateful that her loyal companion saved her from the awful crash.  
If Vivi had to guess as to why they crash, she's guessing Arthur must have fallen asleep, he hadn't been sleeping for days.

Vivi saw Arthur's uncle step out, he was as tall as she was, if not Vivi's more taller.

Vivi muster up the strength to get up and dust the hem of her skirt, in a haste she checked on her dog, there was a cut on the left side of his face, she wipe the blood off and wipe some of her own before looking at Lance.  
Heavy breathing was the only thing filling the air, before they realized.

Arthur wasn't here.

Both Vivi and Lance widen their eyes in shock, fear struck through them, fearing the worse they scurried to the van.

Arthur wasn't there.

Vivi recalled seeing a truck, Vivi looked at her surroundings,tear-down monster trucks, scrapped 1950s cars, no sign of a huge, blaring truck, she'd saw before getting hit by her own bat.

She gave Lance a look.

"Umm, Lance?"

Lance still in hysterics, searching the back of the van for his unlucky nephew.

"W-what!?"

"Have you seen a truck around here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to make this into a real time series? Who knows!


	5. Fight and Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the spirit that possessed Arthur to kill Lewis is back, stronger than ever!

Arthur's flesh arm, also clung to the cliff, he scratched against the dirt and lifted himself up, his leg meeting ground, his eyes still casted downwards but Lewis could still see that sickening smile, his eyes wide and erratic.

"Arthur?" Lewis was confused, but he was also outraged, Lewis hands started to burn.

Arthur stood up straight,and quickly turned his head to the side to release some tension on his neck, he brought a hand up to rub it, he stretched his arms and legs. Lewis could hear a bone snapping back into place.

Arthur smiled.

He smiled and laughed.

"What a silly boy you are, there's two places I could be in, my home, and this freak's arm!" Arthur exclaimed cheerfully, pointing at him whilst laughing.

This was the killer he knew.

Lewis' hesitation dissipated in under a second, his hand burned, he brought his palm to that bastard's face and tried to burn his face off or just crushing it with sheer force.

He hoisted him up in the air, this time Arthur just smiled tilting his head to the side. It looked like it was straight from a horror movie,like one of those haunted dolls.

Arthur brought a hand on Lewis', he expected the usual struggle, but instead, Arthur threw his left leg back and Lewis was a second late to realize, Arthur applied enough force to his body and his desperate leap away from him, it worked.

Lewis grunted, before his rage was taking over him again,his heart was beating in such a manner that it hurt.

It hurts using this much energy, but seeing his murderer before him smiling wickedly, Lewis thought that Arthur was still Arthur, especially seeing him scared out of his mind. But this,this was the true Arthur.

His heart was breaking minutes ago, turning black, but now even after it regained its flame, it's orange tint, there were cracks all-over it.

Instead of running off to safety, Arthur giggled, like a giddy little girl before leaping off, with a lite and lanky body like Arthur's, the wicked spirit could move so easily!

He tackled Lewis, Lewis burned his surroundings in an attempt to stop the fiend, Lewis rolled to the side to pin the much weaker man. Oh,but Arthur was sly.

When Lewis tried pinning him down, he was nowhere to be seen,Lewis stood up and groaned,sick of Arthur's games. Oh,so it's going to be like this, huh? Alright.

He was preparing to pin Arthur somewhere and choke him to death, or throw him off again,this time he'll forcibly detached Arthur's robot arm.

Until he finally saw Arthur, smiling at something that he was holding.

Lewis was already dashing towards him.

Then he felt a sharp pang.

Lewis' whole being hurts, it hurts so much, please make it stop.

Lewis was panicking,his whole body went rigid,his flame went out in an instant, he fell to his knees.

Then he saw Arthur had grabbed his anchor, showing it off before putting it in his pocket, the deadbeats came to his aid, they were surrounding him. Always wanting to help, Lewis couldn't be more thankful, he told one of them off to get his anchor back.

The angry, vicious deadbeat rushed in, and went straight to Arthur. Arthur looked up to the deadbeat and dodged.

Arthur was quick on his feet, his eyes observant.

Then there was a flash in Arthur's eyes, Lewis couldn't see it clearly, Arthur let his guard down and Arthur let the deadbeat swoop his anchor away from him.

Then there was another shift,there was a sound of bones cracking, and heavy breathing.

Lewis put his heart near his chest again, his fury was burning hotter than the flames in hell, fire surrounded him, deadbeats morphed to terrific creatures, with gnashing teeth and gnawing claws.

"I love to stay and chat with ya, but it looks I need to excuse myself for a bit," Arthur excused himself and tear through the walls of reality that Lewis had made, he clawed his way through, the paper-like reality.

He opened the backdoor of the truck and jumped off, Lewis wanted to go and went after him until he realized that no one was driving!

He turned his skull back, wind rushing through his flamed hair.

He quickly went to front seat and screeched when met with an ungraceful fall.

He tried control the vehicle,but it was too rocky and fast to be controlled.

Arthur saw smoke from afar and smiled.

"Instant karma."

____________

Arthur didn't remember where he was, he have the weirdest dream.. twice now, or was it real. He couldn't really tell, he blinked the sleep away. He was in the middle of the road, some parts of his shirt was torn off, his vest was also crippling apart.

He remembered a truck, then.. nothing.

He knew something had happened.

Arthur slowly stood up and made his way back to the workshop.

Arthur went back his uncle's old workshop,it was hard walking there,after all it was a canyon, he saw that tree lady that broke the front window, on the floor. Vivi was nowhere to be seen neither is Mystery, Arthur checked in on his uncle.

No one was here, Arthur saw the van's conditions, he sighed, there's going to be a lot of work to do.

Until Arthur felt a hand on his foot.

And saw the tree spirit, still recovering, smiling wickedly, its eyes wide open in bloodlust.

Arthur screamed and scrambled to get away, but the spirit only pull his leg, and pulled him closer and closer to her.

Arthur screamed.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY! PLEASE! "Arthur thrashed around.

His skin turned green.

His scared frown turned to a sickening smile, his pleading, soft eyes turned wide-eyed and insane.

The tree creature needed to do a retake.

"Interesting." It murmured.

"Let go of me." Arthur kicked his way out from the tree creature's grasp with ease. "Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur forget about the cave.. again, what an idiot.


	6. Find The Truck Then You'll Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi and Lance went out to search for the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of chapter 4!

With Shiromori out of the way, Mystery could finally feel at ease, an old tale deserved to be forgotten. They were in Lance's Chevy, Lance was scouring the area. The truck couldn't have gone that far.

Mystery was in the middle of a distressed uncle and a very worried Vivi. He looked at both of them,Lance being to eager on driving, holding the leather wheel tight in his grasp.

Vivi's eyes was casted downwards, she played with Mystery's collar for a bit, the quiet atmosphere was getting uncomfortable.

Until Vivi decided to cut it.

"Hey,thanks for saving me back there." Lance's eyes soften at those words.

"Yeah, no problem," Lance replied under a heavy breath.

Vivi looked forward and muster up a smile, and petted Mystery. Mystery wanted to enjoy this brief moment of appreciation and care.

Just before hell broke loose.

___________________

 

They heard a crash. And that's always never a good thing.

Lance panicked and step on it, the road were rocky and uneven, only a pro could navigate through, good thing fixing and owning vehicles for a living, and living near a canyon taught this old man a thing or two!

Vivi saw smoke at the other edge of the cliff, her eyes widen.

"There!" She pointed to where smoke was, Lance pay attention to where Vivi was pointing.

Okay, the road was getting to hard, Vivi groaned and took the wheel, it was clumsy and uneven. Lance felt the need to suppressed his frustration.

"H-hey! I'm the driver around here!"

"Well,you're taking too long,Gramps!"

______________

Miraculously, they made it down the cliff.

Vivi was the first to went out and ran to the broken truck that was three times as big as the van, smoke was still coming out from it.

Lance went out and fear the worse.

"ARTHUR!" 

Vivi realized how serious the situation is, her eyes had gone eerily blank.

Mystery also panicked after hearing Lance's shriek, like a reality-check, he turned to see his blue-haired owner still in shock.

They all check the truck together.


	7. Follow My Orders Or You're Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Shiromori meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of chapter 5!

"Let go of me, bitch," Arthur hissed, kicking off her hands.

He crawled away before lifting himself up, he stood tall and menacing, Shiromori smile, this is going to be fun.

She also stood up, shears in hand, a mirroring wicked grin etched on her features. Arthur's wicked smile turned sour for a bit, and he almost frowned before picking his mood up again.

Shiromori stick her tongue out. She'll handle that mutt later, maybe she could lure him using his friend.

Arthur's skin was sickly grin, his human nails growing to be more beastly, he grew fangs, his eyes was nothing but pure darkness, with green irises to spare.

Shiromori's eyes also turned black, mirroring Arthur's own. 

The size of her shears grew monsterous.

She leaped to him.

Arthur grimaced, eyes widen in shock, he dodged her attack, then before he could process what was happening, she was already attacking him again, trying to cut him in any way possible.

The spirit for once, was scared for it's host's body.

__________________

Shiromori managed to cornered him, his neck in-between the gigantic shears, just one move from the tree spirit and he'll be dead.

The spirit felt a little regret and sadness that he's going to lose another host after a long time too. Well,they tried.

Sure Shiromori wanted blood but not his.

Her smile never faltered.

"Say, you dirty little snitch," The tree spirit began pondering. "How long have you been in this human's body I wonder?" Arthur smiled. "Hah, longer than you think." Shiromori gave him a spine-chilling glare.

"Oh, really? I recalled last time that you were a mere limb." Her words caused panic surging through his bones. 

The spirit grimaced,hatred in its eyes. "What do you want?"

Shiromori's smile widen, her eyes lit up in amusement. "Glad you ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot to mention that I still call Arthur (possessed) Arthur, so you'll know if he's possessed or not through context!


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi remembered a certain person in her life.

 

 

Vivi felt a wind through her head like the most powerful breeze ever to brush past her, her eyes felt heavy yet at the same time lite.

 

She saw a heart on the floor of the back of the truck, it was empty and dusty, the golden locket glowed in the glorious moonlight, whilst Mystery and Lance were keeping themselves busy, Vivi reached out to the item, she held it close.

 

She looked at it with curiosity, she always held in her heart. She smiled, sadness in her eyes as she grew fond of the locket.

 

She opened it slowly grazing the picture, as the memory of the man she once loved and cared for came crashing in.

 

She felt her heart sunken as memories flow.

 

 _They were young, summertime was getting near, she was playing around the fields, with_   _a bounce in her step, her smile getting wider and wider with each passing second. The man she loved laughed at her energy and her friend's offhand puns._

 

 _They were all smiling, Arthur once joked that Vivi had ADHD and had forgotten to take her prescribed medication, Vivi responded with_   _a huff and that earned the young blond_   _a punch on the shoulder._

 

_The man she loved._

 

_The man she cherished._

 

 _She remembered when they were_ _waiting for him to finish his shift, Vivi ran straight to him, gently as_   _a man could be, he held her with_   _love and compassion._

 

Vivi grazed the locket and rub the cooling surface, a spirit came out, like a genie would. The spirit gentle as the wind, she could feel its touch on her face, wiping the tears that went down her cheeks.

 

Her glasses tilted downwards, the spirit fix it back in place and held her face in its hands, she started crying, as the memories of a pierced man, the man she loved.

 

She started sobbing, her eyes engulfed in the color of bright pink light.

 

"L-Lewis..?" Vivi whispered.

 

The spirit gentle as the wind nodded its head.

 

Vivi smiled before falling to the ground, unconscious.

 

The spirit panicked, and rush to her aid.

 

It tried waking her up, but it was still weak, its hands past through her.

 

It couldn't do anything.

 

It stared at its beloved for what it feels like forever.

 

Until,it heard someone shouted. 

 

"KID!"

 

The spirit turn its head to see a short middle-aged man, maybe in his late 40s, rush to the spirit's beloved.

 

"Kid! Wake up!" 

 

A dog came into view and saw the grieving spirit, the dog whimpered at the sight and was wary of it, until the dog scurried off to check on its owner.

 

The spirit stood there and got rushed away by the breeze, little by little.

 

Until, the spirit of a man once named Lewis Pepper, finally disappeared.

 


	9. A Canyon Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, still annoyed at the situation he was currently in, his hand bonded together by vines that were hard to break like metal chains, it was put on so tight, Arthur knew it was going to leave a mark on his skin.

The malicious green spirit had no choice but to follow this creature's orders, this creature wanted to blackmail the dog? 

Arthur still doesn't understand, the only thing he do know, is that he needed to be compliant right now or else he'll die. And, the spirit doesn't want to lose its puppet for such a short amount of time.

And besides, the spirit will kill their little puppet on their own accord.

Arthur, still annoyed at the situation he was currently in, his hand bonded together by vines that were hard to break like metal chains, it was put on so tight, Arthur knew it was going to leave a mark on his skin.

Arthur huffed.

Seeing this tree creature so excited to track that mutt down, with that wicked smile and bloodthirsty eyes, her giddiness like that of a five year old, irked him, greatly.

The tree creature held an extended vine that was holding his handcuffs, and the other holding a glorious lotus, bright red, glowing, blooming with great energy.

The creature blew it and the petals flew in the night sky.

Arthur decided that maybe he could make a run for it, his eyes drift off from the road ahead and from the creature, he looked to the side already planning to steal a vehicle and leave for the city, there was a car that passed by, but Arthur was too late.

"Don't even think about it." He felt tug on his hands, and grimaced.

"Of course."

The creature seemed to leave him alone after that, Arthur released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

There was another car, and this time the creature went underground, inevitably Arthur followed suite, running on land like an owner with a very excitable pet.

Arthur ran like a mad man.

His footing uneven and desperate, when he fell, he was mercilessly dragged through the dirt, he could feel every scratch on his skin, mostly his stomach.

And when he stood up again, his running was still clumsy and desperate, his clothing mostly covered in dirt.

Until the tree creature made a harsh stop.

The creature followed where the vehicle was going and stopped at the edge of a cliff.

Arthur stopped, not long after, reaching the edge he needed to balance, swinging his handcuffed hands, but he still fell, and rolled off a slope.

"Wow, I'd never thought for a shortcut! Good thinking!"

______________________

They reached the bottom, Arthur was surprised he even made it.

Shock and surprise in his jaded eyes.

It was the truck.

Lewis.

Arthur was still processing, of course it was the same hillside! Why didn't he noticed it sooner?

The tree spirit smiled in triumph, her eyes turning black,she dropped the vine holding his cuffs, and took out her shears. She went underground and went to the side of the crashed vehicle.

Arthur was free.

He needed to get out of here.

Until he felt an intimidating presence behind him, Arthur went rigid, but still keep his wicked grin. He would have more fun, if he wasn't tied up!

____________

Mystery, intimidated and endangered by the tree spirit, moved away from the unconscious body of his owner, Shiromori stood there frozen, her shears swung mid-way, seeing the lifeless body of Aokawa.

She dropped the oversized shears, her eyes flickering back to normal, blood no longer in her eyes.

She turned to the terrified canine, demanding answers with a look.

The terrified dog shrugged.

With that, the tree spirit screeched in outrage.

That managed to caught the older man's attention, his eyes widen, he never seen such horrific creature.

Lance was shocked but not afraid, he lifted the unconscious girl with ease and ran to his Chevy, they drove off.

Shiromori gave him a look that told him 'they'll resolve this later', before continuing to chase after the vehicle.

It was a canyon race.


	10. A canyon Race (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery finally saw it, loud and clear.
> 
> That malicious spirit that had tormented them, that had caused rifts in relationships, that had cost the team dearly.
> 
> That spirit was back.

Shiromori went out of the ground and saw the Chevy sped off through the rocky roads. She furrowed her eyebrows. She went back down and chased after them.

Mystery stood there, frozen.

Lance was gripping the steering wheel like his life depends on it, his eyes strong-willed and unafraid, he step on it and motioned the stickshift forward, he give the car's side windows a glance, and his jaw tensed.

The ground was breaking leaving a very noticeable trail, and Lance made the smart decision to pay attention of where the unknown creature was heading.

It was getting near, Lance drove up from the hillside, it was clumsy and rocky to get into the road, but he managed. The car went loose for a moment before stopping.

Lance huffed out a breath of relief. The tension on his shoulders, loosening.

He saw the creature out of the ground in full view, dashing in their direction, Lance wasted no time and step on the gas pedal again.

He went to the side to momentarily escape from the creature's grasp, he'd find using this technique quite often.

______________

Arthur was pushed to the side of the broken vehicle, that earned a grunt from the wicked man. He stared up at the spirit, fully physical. He wished he could have more fun but his hands were restrained.

Arthur grimaced at the sight, the phantom overshadowing him.

Lewis was fully in his form,angry and vengeful he tightened his grip at Arthur's neck. 

Mystery heard a sharp clang! 

He snapped his head at their direction in surprise.

Arthur gurgled at how tight it was, and that earned some form of satisfaction from the ghoul.

His legs kicking back and forth, the spirit would never have thought that they would be in this miserable position.

His pinprick irises was burning with rage.

His hold tightened, in fact his hand started burning.

Arthur smiled. What an idiot!

Arthur quickly put his hands near Lewis'.

Lewis thought it was just him struggling. But no, Arthur used that to burn the vines that was entrapping him.

Now with his hands free, he could finally have some fun.

Arthur gripped Lewis' skull, Lewis softened his hold thinking it was some type of embrace, but the smile on Arthur's face was unsettling, now there was malicious tension behind those jaded, cruel eyes.

No single sign of fear, only contempt.

His gripped tightened, Lewis never thought Arthur was this strong, he felt like his head was about to explode.

Arthur's grip was unworldly, he felt the side of his face, cracking in each passing second, he let go of the wicked bastard, and took a few steps back, clearing his head.

Mystery finally saw it, loud and clear.

That malicious spirit that had tormented them, that had caused rifts in relationships, that had cost the team dearly.

That spirit was back.


	11. The Past and Its Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of a young warrior, a fox, and a tree lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately, got a bit lazy with writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The fire was crackling under the unforgiving snow, a young warrior was sitting near the flame, warming herself. Her cold eyes was hidden under her bangs, the blizzard was merciless but she continued to stay. She sharpened her blade using a rock nearby, as it was tradition to sharpen your blade when facing your foe and tommorow, tommorow she'll find the fox.

The young warrior have no food nor water, her anger bristled. Nothing can stop her.

Day breaks, the cold season still freezing.

But it didn't matter for the young warrior, day and night only serves a purpose as a sense of time.

She woke up, her eyes crinkled awake, vision started drizzling through her eyelids, everything was brighter and much more warmer but the fire ceased a long time ago.

She saw the sun.

It's time.

_____________

The woods was decorated with the color combination of pink,white and blue, the fields was blowing flower petals in the wind with a mix of white leaves. In the early time of dawn,the sun was barely shining the forests, the young warrior looked for the mischievous fox.

The fox had been stirring trouble in the human world, in truth the young warrior would've left the fox alone if they had stayed in their realm, but they didn't.

The young warrior thought that the creature was a coward, creating corrupted devices for their own convenience, always on the run bringing along the human race alongside them. Leaving dirty paw prints all over Japan and the young warrior intended to stop the nine-tailed beast

There was a crackle, a clumsy paw breaking a stick laying on the floor, the young warrior's gaze turned towards the creature present before her.

The fox.

Grinning, a smile so fake, fabricated. Malicious intent lurking behind that cheerful face.

"Oh hello there, young warrior! What brought you here?"

She turned to see the fox, resting in a tree, their nine tails flowing around the white and blue colored trees, they flow in amusement, a way of fidgeting.

The fox was resting, without a care in the world, stealing souls, running away from those who the beast had wronged.

She didn't brought out her sword, not yet.

She looked up, her eyes catching light, revealing a cold look.

To this the fox laughed, covering their mouth in fake-politeness.

"What have you come here for?"

Then,she brought out her sword, pointed to the corrupted, nine-tailed monster.

"You, you've been abducting fellow warriors and villagers, they've done nothing!" The cold warrior spat.

To this the fox laughed.

"Oh, but they have. They have tread through my forest, poor souls!"


	12. Feels Like I'm Losing My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis lost his mind.

He felt like he couldn't trust anything, as soon as he let his guard down. He'll disappear.

He stared at the ground,it was long after he lost his life, the cavern's walls was no longer in sight, he stared at the ground, barely a wisp.

But then the wrenching feeling on his gut, gave him a form, his anger, his love, his being was realized. It will take more than a push to make him disappear, other wisps like him minutes before gave him attention and service.

He looked down to see his heart, bare and open for anyone to take.

________________

Lewis took a few steps back, seeing Arthur smiling, wiping his mouth.

But then there was a glimpse. A glimpse of suffering. A glimpse that will change the course of his actions.

The smile on Arthur's face was struggling to stand strong.

His eyes filled with remorse. In those eyes, remorse and realization was present.

And is Arthur's skin always green. His eyes nothing but sockets.

Arthur's possessed.

He always been.

He wasn't the killer.

For those brief moments, Lewis had let his guard down and now—

He felt a tug, and saw Arthur with his anchor. Now, he was too weak-willed to take it back, why was he trusting his sole reason for being here to his killer? He doesn't know either.

Maybe because it was his love.

He was crushing it with his hand, maybe he deserved it.

He had tormented his best friend, no doubt in his wicked deeds, they were looking for a demon inside of that cave.

"You have tread through my cave, now look at you!" There was a laugh following suite.

Lewis was already crumbling, his weak knees unable to keep him standing for any longer.

He saw a flash of white beside him, it was Mystery.

He was whimpering at the sight of his weakness.

Lewis coughed. 

Fire consumed him, then his human projection came on.

His mouth filled with blood, his anchor was minutes away from crumbling.

He smiled, at least he'd know that his best friend wasn't the one to do it.

"Arthur, I know you're in there."

The triumphant pose was crumbling a bit. The wicked grin was looking more like a grimace.

"At least I hope so, I want you to know how sorry I am." He doesn't feel pain, anymore. Maybe because he was already disappearing.

"I treated you like dirt, chasing you around, and attempted to kill you."

Arthur's eyes was watering. He heard giggles, but he also heard sobs.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry, I hope that by d-disappearing f-forever.. that you'll forgive me." Lewis looked up and felt a crack, all three heard a crack and after that Lewis Pepper was no more.

"No! Lewis!"

His form was getting weaker and weaker.

"Please stay with me!"

Lewis laughed.

"Arthur.. " He didn't know how, but Arthur was now beside him, his prosthetic was thrown to the side, Arthur was Arthur.

Arthur was beside him.

The man he'd treated like trash, treated like a vermin, thinking of him as someone so low, that they'll kill their own best friend.

"Arthur.. I'm s o r r y ." In Arthur's hand was only air as he stared down at what used to be his best friend, he lay there motionless, his eyes widen as tears fall down from his expressionless face.

Mystery whimpered, nuzzling Lewis' shattered anchor.

Then his expression changed when he saw a chevy speeding around the canyon grounds.

The canyon race.


	13. The Past and Its Chapters (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of a young warrior, a fox, and a tree lady.

The warrior fought the beast through tooth and nail, yet the beast was enjoying all of this, still a grin on their face.

Then a rumble, the forest was collapsing, it doesn't know who the threat was anymore. The forest could feel fondness and love for the warrior from the first moment the warrior stepped in, unlike the many warriors that had come before her.

The forest was at a loss.

The fox confused and frightened, the vines wrapping around them both. The cold warrior,sliced through them using her sword. The fox however, was struggling.

There was a glimpse of panic on the fox's expression.

The warrior started cutting the vines in all directions, protecting the fox also. The fox look up, to see the warrior, gritting teeth, muscular hands using the sword with terrifying precision.

The cold warrior started cutting the forest, their powerful aura and magic made them immortal.

All the fox could do is stare.

The warrior didn't make a sound of struggle, only teeth gritting against one another.

When the fox saw her eyes, when the angle lets them, it was more terrifying than before, the vines attempted to kill her and take her soul for the beast to consume. She wasn't going to let that happen.

And it looked like the forest also attempted to kill the beast. She wasn't going to let that happen, they maybe a foe, but they still deserved an honorable death.

The forest was the one who suffered many losses, almost all of the trees are chopped down. The vines, dead and useless on the ground.

The fox watched in horror, their smile faltering.

The warrior turned back to the fox once the forest had stopped attacking.

The wind was moving through her attire, her hair flowing along the flower petals, everything was red, all of it the forest's blood.

The warrior was unfazed and was still stoic.

"I will have a guess and say that you didn't expect that?" The warrior asked, with a small smirk.

The fox get a chill traveling down their spine.

___________

The fox, bloodied and bruised, under the warrior's sword.

What comes afterwards was, safe to say, unexpected.

The warrior gave the fox mercy, not because the warrior was looking down on them, no. Because the warrior gave them another chance.

The fox never felt this much kindness, the fox, wide eyed and mouth agape mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

Then a friendship for the ages was born.


	14. The Past and It's Chapters(part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of a young warrior, a fox, and a tree lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

**Nightmare**

 

The warrior wasn't always so strong, her life before she take it upon herself to stop monsters from roaming the earth.

She remembered when she was breathless, her hand gracing a cut on her chest, breathing heavily, panting, gasping. Her soul ached, please stop it, stop her from breathing—

The warrior's eyes shot up, suddenly her vision was crystal clear, her hearing amplified. She was being hyper-aware.

She saw the fox beside her, sleeping soundly near the crackling fire. Her forehead beaded with sweat. Her heavy, uneven breathing was slowly calming down.

________________

 **Hunting**   **& eating**

 

She was scouting for any small bird or rats, the fox was off chasing unsuspecting bunnies and squirrels.

Chasing them around,with a playful, yet wicked smile, still in their beastly form, they were in no doubt scaring every creature roaming the mountains.

The warrior looked around for a bit before discovering a lake. She went to a nearby lake, it wasn't frozen, that's good.

She put out her sword and stabbed a few pretty easily.

When she went back to their camping spot, she saw the fox bring in none, their expression was a mix between guilt and disappointment, she tapped them and showed them the many fishes she had caught with a reassuring smile.

The fox smiled back.

\-----__-----

They made a fire and cooked the fishes, the beast just ate them raw, but the warrior can't, after they were done heating it up, she sliced them to pieces, put them on a wooden tray she had carved and placed it in between her lap. The beast was eating eagerly, she could hear slobber from a feet away.

She prayed and ate quietly. The beast having saw this, tried eating in a more civilized manner.

The warrior was far away from civilization herself, and was once living like a beast scavenging for food, until _he_ had taken her in. She took a bite, it was pleasant, undercooked, but still pleasant.

The fox was fumbling with their paws to hold it to their mouth, it dropped to the snow, unable to be recovered from again, the beast was surprised, before looking down in disappointment.

The warrior resisted the urge to smile and gave them some of hers. The obliged and left none on her tray, she held back a sigh. The fox, then, without remorse promptly fell asleep.

The warrior cursed under her breath. Before following suite, grudgingly.

______________

 **Introduction**   **& warmth**

They roamed the mountains once again, not scavenging for food. They only take a stroll. Everything looked peaceful, the trees covered in snow, there was barely any sunlight, but the sky was still bright, the warrior walked barefoot, and was used to the cold both on her body and on her heart.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the cold wind. The fox was playing around again, kept talking about his future plans, although that resulted in more than a few threats from the warrior.

The fox was derailing from the straight line the warrior was walking in, rather they would sniff trees and playing rocks, tell unhumorous jokes that made the warrior somehow regretted ever sparing the beast.

"Hey, young warrior?"

"Hmm?"

"I realized we never introduced—"

"You are Gin-Tenko, the silver fox," the warrior said briefly and nonchalantly. The fox was quiet for a moment.

"Right, you must have studied about me since I am your otherworldly foe."

"What about.. your name, young warrior?"

The young warrior halted.

"My.. my name is, Aokawa."

The fox hummed, and they continued on their little ventures.

____------____

 

Another nightmare, the warrior woke up in cold sweat. They felt something warm and reassuring, it was white, it was soft and comfortable to be used as a pillow. The tired warrior readjusted herself before falling back to sleep. No more nightmares awaiting her.


	15. Apologies Left Unforgiven(Because There's Nothing To Be Sorry About)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel around the mountains, and gain a sense of comradery, like when the warrior would struggle to stay warm the fox would offer the warmth of their tails, back then it was used to intimidate and attack but now it was for warmth and protection

When the warrior save their life and gave them mercy, the fox can't help but feel an ounce of gratitude, then the fox vow to stop stirring trouble.

They travel around the mountains, and gain a sense of comradery, like when the warrior would struggle to stay warm the fox would offer the warmth of their tails, back then it was used to intimidate and attack but now it was for warmth and protection.

They went back to see the forest it was gone, all of it.

The fox couldn't help but feel a little helpless at the sight, of the torn-down trees and broken vines littering the dying grass.

The fox made the forest to protect them and to kill. But the fox still feel responsible for the forest's existence, they could sometimes feel the forest protecting them, could feel that they genuinely cared. A life they made, was now shattered.

The warrior saw the beast's sadness.

The warrior furrowed her eyebrows, she could do something about this.

She surrendered her sword and place it near a tree, she took off her scarf and place it on one of the remaining trees. She wrapped it around on one of the branches.

The fox was now getting confused, just what was the warrior doing?

She clasped her hand together. And looked up to the tree.

"I'm sorry," the warrior apologized.

The fox was surprised.

"I'm never the one to hurt mother nature but looks like this time I have step over my boundaries, forgive me."

The fox smiled.

The warrior turned to the fox, she stood up and walked over to the beast.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She bowed, it was a moment of pure respect, she had put down her sword and apologized, the fox didn't even know why, the forest was cruel, they were cruel. And now the fox gets an apology?

The fox laughed, good-natured and loud.

"Sorry, I can't forgive you." The warrior's eyes widen.

"Because, there's nothing to be sorry about."

___________________

Arthur stared down at nothing, his best friend lay at his hand, at his hand, he killed him. And his good-hearted friend still apologized.

He stared at prosthetic. Amber eyes filled with hatred.

That spirit had caused him everything.

Arthur gritted his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed.

Then he heard Mystery whimpered, and saw the dog nuzzling what's left of his best friend's heart.

"I'm sorry,Lew.. but I can't forgive you.. " Mystery looked up at his tangerine companion, and saw his expression, he whimpered.

"Because.." Arthur's strained features softened.

"There's nothing to be sorry about.."


	16. How Dare You Hurt My Friend

Lewis saw it all before. Arthur reaching out to him, eyes blank.

It made Lewis uncomfortable, seeing the man who'd often have negative feelings emphasize, or amplified, seeing the last look this man give was nothing but a blank stare.. was eerie.

Then, it wasn't Arthur anymore.

The figure was now clothed purple, Lewis couldn't see that clearly. But now Arthur was starting to look like him back when he fell. Wait, no.That is him.

_"Ahhh!"_

Lewis scrambled to grab himself, to stop himself from falling, now tears leaking from his eyes. He managed to grab on to a piece of fabric.

Then, he, himself was having the same blank look.

He angled his face, so that his eyes were visible, it was blank, emotionless. And there was a hint of hatred.

He grabbed unto Lewis' arm and yanked it, his look still blank.

Lewis screamed.

He lay there, tears falling down his skeletal features. Then he heard someone walking up to him, Lewis turned. It was.. Him? Lewis blinked, thinking that it was some illusion that will go away.

His other self, still full of human features, skin, hair and _eyes._

His alive self, stood there, looking down at him. Lewis realized he was still laying by his stomach, his other self approached him, getting closer and closer by the second, Lewis felt that it was somewhat menacing.

His other self grabbed him by the collar and yanked him upward, up in the air.

Lewis struggled a bit.

His other self was angry, furious even.

"How dare you hurt my friend!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry."

 

_Mystery.. what is it?_

 

.......

 

_Do you really think that'll work?_

 

"I'm so,sorry. I didn't know!" His other self was rightfully pissed off, and went forward, underneath him was now the stalagmites that once pierced him.

"Look at you, Lewis Pepper! Look at what a monster you'd become!" His other self shouted at him, eyebrows creased in anger, his mouth was stuck on a sneer.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" He looked up at him, eyes still white, magenta and violet locked gazes.

His sockets was now pouring water.

"Do you know how much shit you put him through!? Are you that fucking blind!? His skin was fucking green!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry. _Please."_

"Sorry?"His other self laughed in disbelief.

"You're fucking sorry? Is that all? After you chased him around and nearly killed him, your own best friend just because you were fucking blind as a bat! You couldn't see that he was innocent,that he would never do such a thing, dare I say he actually searched for you, you fucking idiot!"

 

 _Maybe, Mystery can you get some tape for me boy,_   _I need to hold it all together._

 

..........

 

 _And Vivi's healing brews, too!_  

 

Lewis begged for himself to stop his torment and just put him down already.

But, no, he won't get away that easily.

His other self having to see his desperation. "You want this to end? Alright."He was dropped, he screamed. It was too fast, too _real._

His sockets widen with each passing second, the breeze of falling, he knew all too well.

He screamed.

 

_Buddy, please hang in there._

 

He wasn't falling to a pit of stalagmites, now it was a deep abyss, threatening to swallow him whole.

 

 _I'm_   _right here._

 

 _Don't worry,_   _I forgived_   _you._

 

_You did nothing wrong please._

 

 _Stop_ _hurting._

 

Lewis' sockets widen.

 

"A-Arthur?"

 

"Arthur!" he cheered, Arthur, Arthur was somewhere, he didn't know where, but he's here!

 

 

_There you go._

 

.........

 

 _We should wait for_   _a few days._

 

..........

 

_Huh? What is it boy?_

 

..........


	17. A Canyon Race (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down to the floor, his amber eyes filled with sadness, his stump still bleeding from the forced removal of his prosthetic.

Arthur didn't know how Mystery gave him the supplies he asked for so fast, the van from here was at least thirty miles away. But he didn't care, now all he cared about was the locket on his remaining hand.

He hold the black locket near to his chest, hoping to sync its faint heartbeat with his.

He looked down to the floor, his amber eyes filled with sadness, his stump still bleeding from the forced removal of his prosthetic.

Arthur's breathing was ragged and heavy.

Arthur sat on the floor, it was muddy and wet, the broken, crashed truck just a few feet away.

Mystery barked him out of his thoughts, seemingly in a panic.

"What is it, boy?" Mystery raised his paw and kept pointing forward, barking for his attention.

Arthur looked up and saw the canyon, far and wide.

He tried tracing to where Mystery's paw was pointing to, there was a tiny steam, like a speeding car and there was broken grounds. Just what on earth is going on?

Then he finally recognized the car.

Lance's Chevy.

He stared at the broken truck, landed on its side.

Arthur stood up, this was his transportation.

He put the locket away, safely tucked inside of his vest. He furrowed his eyebrows.

He tried putting the truck into the right position, it was hard doing it with only one hand, Mystery having to help alongside him, Arthur groaned.

Then a miracle struck.

Those pink devils, now aiding him, they managed to move the truck upwards.

When they did so, it wasn't ideal, all the windows was broken, the front having a huge bent.

Arthur tried opening the door, it fell off, he sighed. He went in, and saw that the keys was still inside, he gave it a twist, it didn't turn on.

He tried again. Nothing.

He tried again, then again.

He gave up and slumped back to the seat, Mystery jumped in and went to the passenger seat, Arthur jumped before relaxing his tense shoulder when he realized that it was just Mystery.

He sighed, before he saw those pink devils again, one mischievous, the other neutral, and one shy.

They looked determined, they dashed in, Arthur screamed, shutting his eyes tight. But, nothing happened, at least to him, he heard the truck's engine.

Then they sped off.

___________

Shiromori was gaining on them, her face wasn't insane or wicked anymore, it was something between anger and desperation.

Her determination to reached Aokawa was stronger than ever before, she went faster and faster.

Lance noticed, and tried leering her off, by turning side to side, that didn't work.

Lance went desperate and risked both his and Vivi's safety, by turning back and grabbing his gun to shoot a few bullets, missing the target everytime.

He went back to the wheel, he knows he can't keep this up any longer, what does this creature want?

________

Both Arthur and Mystery screamed in terror at the high celerity of the broken truck, some parts were even falling apart.

Arthur hold onto his surroundings, the wind on his left was immense, it was scary to have an open door in a speeding vehicle, Arthur tried desperately to wear his seatbelt, something he would never imagine himself doing.

Mystery whimpered, having himself buried by the cushion of the seat.

The radio turned on.


	18. The Past and It's Chapters (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of a young warrior, a fox, and a tree lady.

Tenko had another peaceful night and a good rest. After visiting the forest they went back to their camping sight and ate the leftovers of yesterday's hunt.

Tenko yawned, loud and unashamed. This caused Aokawa to wake up from her slumber in a rude manner.

Her eyes still groggy and tired, she looked around before slumping back down to her sleeping mat.

Tenko felt like the day was young. They stretched their paws wide. Seeing that the young warrior was still resting, they head out to hunt.

_____________

Aokawa woke up, Tenko nowhere in sight.

Sensing danger, the feeling in her gut wasn't pleasant. 

Aokawa stared at the woods, quiet and intimidating. She wrapped bandages around her hands.

____________

 

A strange-looking woman, who looked lost, wearing Aokawa's scarf. The woman looked at the fabric with fond eyes.

She roamed the woods, she came from far up the mountain.

She traveled looking for the owner of the piece fabric.

It was soft and warm. And it was for her.

She smiled, now with more determination, she smiled widely and lunge no herself downwards.

_________

Tenko saw the woman, they didn't know how to react.

Tenko immediately froze, sensing his creation.

They were looking at her with a confused look etched in their face.

"Shiromori?"

The woman turned to him.

"Jiko?"

Tenko's eyes widen at the name.

"It is you.."

"Jiko! It's nice to see you again, I thought you left forever."

"I thought you got hurt,"Shiromori expressed her concern.

Tenko was quiet.

"Why do you look like that?"

_________________

The forest felt love and compassion for the warrior.

After she gave her the scarf, her being was transformed, the piece of fabric had given her the power and the mental strength she needed.

Now she wanted to find her.

_______

When the warrior went to the forest, she saw a weird-looking woman, her skin blue her hair white and decorated with flowers.

She already prepared her sword, seeing Tenko there, awestruck. She raised a brow, who is this woman?

"Shiro.. you've turned to a woman?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm looking for someone.."

"You mean the warrior?"

Tenko expected Shiromori to be angry, furious even for nearly destroying her being and attacking them.

But Tenko was wrong.

"Yes, she'd given me warmth and strength I needed, I'd like to see her."

Aokawa stepped in, wary.

"Who are you?" she asked, straight-to-the-point.

The woman looked happily surprised.

"Oh! I'm Shiromori, white forest."

"Yes, I could see that. What's your business here?"

"I'm here for you! Your scarf, you left it," the woman said happily than went to her to wrapped it around her neck, the woman had a wide grin etched on her features, her happiness was radiating from her being.

Aokawa couldn't find it inside of her to draw her sword, she sighed.

Her cheeks warming up from the contact.

"Alright then, Gin-Tenko. You know who she is?"

"Yes, she's one of my creations," Tenko replied, still dumbfounded.

"Do you have a home?"

The tree woman shook her head.

Aokawa smiled at the tree-like woman.

"Care to stay with us?"

The tree woman nodded happily as they went back to their camp, Tenko followed absentmindedly. Still confused as to how Shiromori can turn to a woman-like creature. And how they could forget about the past that easily.

They went back to camp.

Although, their relationship was new and complicated they still make it through the night.

Shiromori still has a lot to learn, she was like a little girl in a woman's body, but both Tenko and Aokawa is confident that they can handle her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too proud with this one, maybe a rewrite will suffice, not sure.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, regardless!


	19. Love Tears and Love Reunites (A Canyon race Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of two lovers seperated by an unknown tragedy and a retelling of a story once inspired heroism. A truck at full-speed, a man that refuse to lose another loved one, and a dog scared for his life, a facąde for the fox who ran away from their past. A reincarnation of a warrior resided in a strong,sturdy soul.
> 
> Love tears and love reunites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Genghis Khan songfic
> 
> Also I can't use rich text because I'm on my phone  
> >:-(
> 
> I tried my best to separate the lyrics from the narration, sorry if it's confusing hope you enjoy!

The speed of the truck was exhilarating for the both of them, Mystery whimpered.

I know there's no form  
And no labels to put on

After Arthur wore he seat belt he motioned for his hand to move forward and take control of the unlimited power of the truck, Arthur saw how Lewis could've done this more easily, he was stronger, and he had two uninjured hands, he wasn't possessed by a maniac, not even an hour ago. Arthur's muscles was throbbing, his heartbeat beating loudly against his ears, the wind pulling his whole being back, the rocky vibrations.

But he needed to get to Lance's chevy.

To this thing we keep  
And dip into when we need

Arthur use his only arm, greeting his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed his eyes dangerous, his breathing ragged, his mouth was opened wide, showing his gums. And just his luck he wasn't right-handed.

And I don't have the right  
To ask where you go at night

But his injured non-dominant hand still managed to take control, even when he he could feel the wind from the broken windows, and the broken, now non-existent door to his side. His breathing was desperate and heavy, his eyes was watering, his mouth began to drool.

He aimed the truck to the Chevy, nearing closer and closer.

The radio ringing loud and clear.

I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me

Shiromori was gaining on them, she smiled a wicked and psychotic grin. She stick her tongue.

Then she felt a rumble.

I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me

 

It was windy, cold. Freezing even, there was a fire to keep them warm, Shiromori wondered what it was, she tried touching it but the warrior stopped her. Now, the warrior and the fox was stuffing food into their mouths. She was confused, how does that work?

The warrior sensing her boredom.

"Have you eaten yet?" the warrior asked, always so caring.

Shiromori felt like there was no harm in eating this so called 'fish', she didn't know what that was and why it was shaking when the warrior first caught it in her sword. She thought that the fish was going to be blown away by the cold wind.

The warrior sighed when Shiromori threw up her food.

"I guess you cannot eat?"

"It is obvious she is a tree." Tenko pointed out.

Aokawa sighed.

"Fine,then. Let me tell you a story instead.. to past the time?"

Shiromori's eyes widen, then she smiled widely.

"Yes please!" She nodded a bit to eagerly.

The warrior laughed which made the tree woman blush.

"Alright. Alright."

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Temüjin—"

And the lights, they glow  
Like I've just lost the World War

Shiromori dismisses it her focus was now dangerously only on Aokawa. The warrior who apologized, the warrior who helped her grow then left her in the cold.

And the scene slips away  
To the evenness I fake

She went faster than others vehicle, still wary of the other.

It's a shit old world  
Cause I don't really want you, girl

She went faster, hitting the sides, the old man cursed, the bumpy road was too uncomfortable to sleep soundly. Vivi started gaining consciousness.

But you can't be free  
Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene

The truck getting nearer.

I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me

"Let's start with the beginning, his mother Hoelun—"

 

With nobody else but me  
I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me

With nobody else but me

Arthur panicked,they were getting near, Mystery also noticed how close they are to Lance's car, Arthur tried stopping the vehicle pressing on the brakes it was jammed, just his luck.

Ooh, I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself, me

Arthur didn't screamed no matter how much he wanted no, his uncle and, presumably, his only remaining friend is in there. Arthur gritted his teeth and press the brakes further and let go the iron grip of the leather wheel, his hand moved slowly and reached for the key with all his strength his turned it.

Ooh, I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself, me

It worked, the truck slowed down. Mystery and Arthur both sighed in relief.

But then the chevy kept on going.

Ooh, I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself

Mystery suddenly gained the courage and jumped out from the truck.

"Boy!?"

"Boy, wait!"

Mystery ran with all his might after the car.

And I get a little bit Genghis Khan

"Lance! Uncle Lance, stop!" Arthur went out and waved his hand around, little did he know a creature sprung out of the ground, crazed eyes and wicked smile.

I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me

Her eyes was white with black pupils, it wasn't that crazed look.

With nobody else but me

She was walking toward the slowing vehicle.

With nobody else but me  
I get a little bit Genghis Khan

Her ridiculously oversized scissors in her hand.

Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me

With nobody else but me

Mystery transformed. Arthur widened his eyes,he wanted to scream and cry but after knowing that Lewis was the spirit he was numb, numb to all of this. Lance's eyes widen, he quickly grabbed his gun and prepared to shoot.

The tree creature payed no mind to both Lance, Vivi and him. Now focusing on the nine-tailed monster.

"Lance, don't! That's Mystery!" Arthur screamed with a straight, expressionless face.

Lance slowly but surely put down his gun, his eyes wary of these creatures, Arthur just walked the to check on Vivi. He was right Vivi was at the back, half-asleep half-awake.

"Shiro! What on earth are you doing!?"

"That's Aokawa! She was unconscious! How can you not worry!?"

Mystery's furious expression softened.

"And that man carried her to his car! Of course I'm worried, I'm going to kill him!"

"He did nothing wrong!"

"Then why was she like that!? Huh!? Jiko!"

"She's not Aokawa you stupid plant!"

"I-I.."

"She's dead! For heaven's sake!"

Shiromori was speechless, her eyes filled with sadness and grief, the same face Arthur have when he knew the ghost was his long-lost friend.

"Ohhh -groaaan- God,you know nothing!"

"What do you mean I know nothing! I was left all alone back in that wretched mountain, coming back here so I can just, for once feel satisfied, after years. I tried, I tried drinking or eating anything other than your blood,the next thing I know I'm in immense pain, why'd you leave me?" The last part struck a part of Mystery he wishes to forget.

"Why did you two leave me!? I tried to go out to the village only to be shunned and screamed at, you have no idea how many hunters and humans are out for me!" Now Shiromori's face was fuming in anger, her eyes at the edge of tearing up.

"Wow.. for a crazy woman you sure are sympathetic."

Shiromori stayed quiet, Mystery instantly felt guilty for saying that in a time like this.

"Fine. I'll explain, I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner."

Lance was bombarding his nephew with a thousand questions, Arthur tried to answer all of them.

Then Vivi woke up, put a hand on her head, "Gin-Tenko! Shiromori!" Vivi exclaimed with a brand new voice, her eyes cold and unfeeling.

She went out of the car and walked to them.

Their eyes widen and the sight,the strong upheld stature she had, the expressionless and cold face, it was the snow-queen they knew.

"Aokawa!?" Both voices said in disbelief, one happy, one shocked.

Arthur's expressionless face, turned to a tired more irritated one.

"Great, what is this bullshit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't finish Genghis Khan' story. There was no room left.


End file.
